ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6
Characters * Hades * Orb Weaver * Suicide/Hellcat * Fox * Persephone Location * The Underworld * June 27th 2017, 1559 EST VOX Archive * Suicide: opening, footsteps echoing in large room: 3 instances Yup, this is definitely a palace. sniff Huh, not how I imagined it would smell. It smells less like a charnel house and more like- * Fox: Pomegranates. I know... * Orb Weaver: The fruit is his wife's favorite. Hades has an incredible garden in his courtyard... Hmmmmm... * Fox: His wife? You mean, Persephone? The goddess he kidnapped. * Orb Weaver: The truth was distorted over oral retellings. Hmm... Hades tends to be poorly characterized... Especially by modern interpretations. * Suicide: Yeah, God of Death. Ruler of the Underworld. I'm sure he's a nice guy. * Hades: I like to think so. * Suicide: gulp enhancement: Orbie, is that him? * Orb Weaver: Lord Hades. * Suicide: Do we bow too or...? * Fox: Just bow. * Hades: 4.7 seconds Margret Rivera. What brings you to my palatial estate? * Orb Weaver: I am humbled to be remembered by your eminence, Great Grand Uncle Hades. * Suicide: Wha-? * Fox: enhancement: Just keep your gob shut and let her do the talking... and just maybe we get out of here. * Hades: You may be the granddaughter of one of less than favored nephews, but you are still family... and I would be a hypocrite if I were to judge others by the merits of their fathers. What brings you here? * Orb Weaver: Some sort of travel mishap that we are unable to correct without your blessing... Hmm... * Hades: I see... and who might your companions be? * Orb Weaver: Jack Dahl and Erik Kassidy, also known as Fox and Suicide, respectively. Hmmmm... * Hades: A cunning animal and a declaration of one's ultimate inability to cope with life. Interesting epithets. footsteps * Suicide: Yeah... I'm thinking of changing mine. Any suggestions? * Hades: No. footsteps Though, I am an excellent judge of character... You're at odds with your brother. You share your brother's mental illness, yet you struggle to do good despite it, where your brother embraces the madness. * Suicide: You got all that from my costume, did you? * Hades: I am the God of Mysteries. I have an incredible gift of discernment. You and I are kindred spirits, in a fashion, we possess an intrinsic bond to our family and firm sense of duty. Be true to those things and you will not fail. * Suicide: Uh... Okay. Yeah. Thanks. I'll do that. * Hades: And you... Fox? Mind if I call you such, seeing as Jack is not your real name, is it? * Fox: No... * Hades: You do not fear me? * Fox: I have no reason to fear you, Lord Chaos. Margret has made me aware that your reputation as a malevolent being is a fabrication... and seeing as you sound nothing like James Woods, I see that movies have lied to me. * Hades: chuckle Glib remarks to mask what you do not want others to see... You and I also share something. We do not wish to become our father, isn't that so? Oh... There it is, a fleeting reaction to the truth you do not want said. * Fox: I am nothing like him. * Hades: Maybe... maybe not. that remains to be seen. Though, I feel that will be tested soon enough. Be ready to find out who you truly are, Fox. * Persephone: footsteps Hades... there you are... moist lip smack, passionate moaning: 2 instances, sigh Who are our guests? * Hades: The demigoddess daughter of my nephew Phobos and her two companions, Fox and... Hellcat. Yes, I think that will do nicely, seeing as you were trained by the Wildcat himself, were you not? * Suicide: Uh... Yes...Yes, I was. Wow, he's good. * Hades: They have lost their way. I was just about to send them with a letter of passage and show them the way to the gates back to Earth. * Persephone: Well, seeing as they have come such a long way, they will stay for dinner hen. * Fox: That is most kind but- * Orb Weaver: We would be greatly honored by such an offer, my queen. * Suicide: Food sounds great... I haven't eaten in what feels like days. * Hades: Good, then it is settled. clap After dinner, I shall take you to my yacht and return you to the mortal realm from whence you came. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 5. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 7. * Margret is revealed to be the daughter of Phobos, and granddaughter of Ares. * Suicide's secret identity is revealed to be Erik Kassidy. He also gets the new identity of Hellcat. * Hades and Persephone's design were made for Roy's other project NeOlympus. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Hades/Appearances Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Olympians/Appearances Category:The Underworld/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline